


热潮

by Burning_Camel



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 05:14:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20540693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burning_Camel/pseuds/Burning_Camel
Summary: 存档





	热潮

Graves感到一种无可言喻的焦躁，他甚至没有在听办公室里的另一个人在说什么。

正在进行工作汇报的傲罗第三次停下来，小心翼翼地地盯著他有好一会儿。低著头的Graves敏锐地察觉到对方的视线，那更增添了他内心的焦灼感。他一言不出，沉默使办公室的气氛压抑得如同倾盆大雨将降未降时分的纽约。“部长，您是否忘记了服用抑制剂？”傲罗最终打破了这阵尴尬的静默，略带犹豫地问道。

啊，抑制剂，对。Graves终于明白那种无缘无故的焦虑来自什麽地方了，该死的发情期。他低头嗅了嗅，发现信息素已然比平时浓郁了许多。怪不得今天汇报工作的傲罗大多畏畏缩缩的，被较强大Alpha信息素压制的典型表现。Graves打开平时存放抑制剂的暗格，懊恼地发现药物已被用完，而他忘了补充。该死。他在心中咒骂著，脸上还是勉强扯出一抹微笑，向提醒他的傲罗道谢，并为耽误了对方的时间而感到抱歉。

接下来他不得不去请假了。Graves厌恶请假，因为那意味著之后的一段时间里他的工作量将会翻倍，尤其是在Grindelwald假扮成他惹出一大堆麻烦的前提下。更别提魔法国会中有几个小人早对他心存怨艾，想借Grindelwald事件将他扯下安全部长的位置，他稍微不合时宜的一举一动都会受到那些人的斥责和批驳。这实在不是该请假的时候。

但即将到来的发情期实在不允许Graves继续工作下去了。即使作为一个Alpha，他不会像Omega那样因没有结合的伴侣而陷于难耐的情潮之中，但它会使他失去部分理智，变得狂躁而富有攻击性。所以尽管作为Alpha他拥有种种身体机能上的优势，这个性别也让他轻松取得了如今的地位，Graves仍对这种性别分异恨之入骨。

Graves迅速请了假，幻影移形至家中。褪下大衣，扯松束缚住颈脖的领带，他往卧室走去。发情期的症状越演越烈，狂躁攒住了Graves的神经，任何一点令人不适的因素都在他脑海中被无限放大。屋子里的灯光过亮，刺激得他几乎要流泪。空房间中迴荡著的脚步声在他耳中就像纽约大街上络绎不绝的人流车流一样吵杂。衣物上其他Alpha的气味也令人无法忍受，他甚至想将它们全部撕碎扔进壁炉里，再点上一把熊熊大火，好使那些侵入他领地的信息素消失殆尽。口腔中是腥甜的血味，他把自己的舌尖咬破了，而那种疼痛并没有使他从破坏欲中抽身，反而增长了他的狂暴——他甚至想抽出魔杖直接把挡在面前的门炸个粉碎，而不是简单地压下门把推开。

理性和兽性本能的斗争中，前者最终稍稍佔了上风。Graves颤抖著推开门，闪进房间里，再将门甩上。他将外套扔在了地上，并粗暴地解著马甲和衬衫的扣子。他大概扯烂了好几颗纽扣，但他没有分出一点理智去担忧，因为将注意力聚集在走向装著抑制剂的柜子这一件事情上已用尽他的力气。Graves甚至忘了自己可以用个飞来咒解决拿抑制剂这种小问题。

Graves最终喝下了一瓶抑制剂。冰凉的药物落在胃里，冷意扩散至四肢，他感觉自己过热的头脑正在缓缓降温。他将第一丝清明用于自我厌恶，他恨那种非理智，难以掌控自我的状态。抑制剂对已经开始的发情期作用比较缓慢，于是他乾脆倒在床上等待那种混杂著攻击欲望的焦躁褪去。

一种与往日不同的酥麻感觉悄然缠上他的躯壳，热意重新袭来，这回吞噬他的不是狂暴，而是更难耐的情欲热潮。Graves因擦过皮肤的衣物带来的触感而颤抖，他几乎要为那种若有若无的痒意呻吟出声。

这不对劲——他试图在床上蜷缩起来，身体却没法掩饰与什麽东西接触的渴求，无意识地陷进被子中蹭动。他伸出手扯著自己的头发，将它们揉得乱作一团。他的思绪又飘回了那个黑暗阴冷的地下室，Grindelwald令人作呕的微笑和眼睛里闪动的，冷血动物般的残酷光芒。对——那个药。这个念头在他脑海里一闪而过。喉咙泛起一阵苦涩的味道，那种魔药的腥臭好像还徘徊在他口腔里，这使他难受得想要将胃吐出来。毫无用处地干呕了两声，他感受著热潮冲刷他的四肢。

他还记得喝下那魔药之后，他被一种怪异的情热所折磨，好像一个Omega一样渴望被填满，而Grindelwald只是带著残酷的笑意倨傲地看著他蜷在肮脏的地板上颤抖。不，他怎么会忘记。Graves在撕扯著灵魂的耻辱感中痛苦挣扎。他只是以为那种药只能作用一次，而且在被解救后的检查中他的身体也并没有异样，于是就将那段不愿触碰的记忆抛进脑海深处。

是他过于大意了。他咬紧牙关，感受到Alpha发情期的焦躁似乎又重新流回躯体中，此刻他只想撕碎一切，包括他自己。血液的腥甜再一次侵佔了他的口腔，而他从中尝到了自己的Alpha信息素味道，像某种粗糙温暖的皮革擦过他的舌尖。难耐的空虚感在他的尾椎骨上舞动，急切地盼望被狠狠深入的欲望从心脏里泵出，在他滚烫的血管里咆哮。冷汗已经湿透了衬衫，它黏在身上，就像无数只若有若无地抚慰著他的手。然而这远远不够，他渴求更深层的慰藉。

Graves又想起了Grindelwald俯视他的眼神，带着鄙夷与嘲讽，这记忆翻搅著他的胃，逼出一声呜咽。那个地下室里，他跪趴在地上，手指痉挛地抠挖着地面，久未修剪的指甲里塞满污垢。他仍试图站起来，好维护自己最后一点尊严，却被对方一脚踏在后腰，再次跌倒在肮脏而潮湿的地面，脸颊紧紧贴著尘埃。之后的画面有些破碎，他想，不外乎是折磨与疼痛，满脸血污的他仍昂起头颅瞪视Grindelwald，然后换来更多的折磨，更多的疼痛。最后是那碗该死的药被强行灌进了胃里。

那次热潮来势更为迅猛，他像是疾风劲雨的海面上飘摇的一叶小舟，被情欲的狂潮咆哮著拖入无垠的黑暗深海。他颤抖得像厉害，攒起全部的意志力才止住那挂在唇边，哀求对方操他的句子。Grindelwald显然没有操他的欲望，对方只是将践踏他的尊严打破他的冷静，当做消遣取乐的小喜剧。黑巫师漠然地盯著他在地上蹭动，像在看着一只发情的低等动物。那种目光有如实质，穿过黑暗记忆的层层迷雾，狠厉地插在他心里。Graves感觉到自己的骄傲被随意践踏的剧烈苦痛，并悲哀地发现自己在苦痛中硬得厉害。

他哆嗦著解开西装裤，急切地将手伸向自己的阴茎。低温的手指擦过发热的下腹，仅仅是这样就让他抖个不停。Graves圈住自己的阴茎上下撸动了几下，属于Alpha的性器颤抖著滴落著含有信息素的前液，这使他呼吸更加粗重了，有那么一刻男人甚至想抬手把那些体液舔掉。更为可怕的是，他仍存有一线理智，那一小部分清醒的他被自己的淫荡下流的想法吓坏了。

Graves的手继续上下动作，那似乎稍微疏解了Alpha那部分的欲望。然而空气里越来越浓烈的Alpha气息却使他体内Omega的部分尖声喊叫，呻吟着需要被填满。他像在丛林中奔跑的鹿，因自己的麝香发狂。体内Alpha的欲望也回应了呼唤，咆哮着想要掌控什么东西，操进柔软的生殖腔，成结然后射精。

他张开嘴急切地呼吸，在床上无意识地扭动腰肢磨蹭着，像一条被浪潮抛上海岸的搁浅的鱼正在进行最后挣扎。身下的被子如同沙粒一般粗糙，带来若有若无的快感，而空气中氤氲著情欲的气味，塞满他的肺泡，狠狠扼住他的脖颈，使他窒息而亡。

Grindelwald是怎么干的？对了，黑巫师抓住他的手，用他自己的手操起身后那个洞。Graves因那段记忆而浑身发颤，恼怒和羞耻的情绪在被欲望搅得一塌糊涂的意识里开出一条路，逼出一声困兽般的嘶吼。Graves喉结上下滚动了一下，手狠狠地撸动著自己的阴茎，力度甚至使自己有些发疼。然而这对解决他的欲望并没有太大的帮助，身后逐渐扩张的空虚感快要把人湮没。最后一丝理智悲叹著，因他那想把手指全部塞进屁股里的念头而摇摇欲坠。虽然那不及一根阴茎有效，但的确能解决部分问题。

Graves又忆起那个地下室，黑巫师纯粹出于恶意的羞辱折磨，抓著他的手操开了他自己。而他沉沦在性欲里无力反抗，甚至忘了那些冰凉的手指是自己身体的一部分。尽管他有著Omega那种被插入的渴望，身体却没有分泌润滑液。冰冷的指尖艰涩地塞进狭窄而高温的穴道，也许有什麽被黑巫师毫无章法的戳弄撕裂了，更温热的液体浸润了他的手指，使进出变得更加方便。粗暴的操弄中Graves的头磕在地上，带著信息素的血液混著尘土淌进眼睛，又带出一些咸涩的液体，一起落尽他半张的嘴里。 

他本应感到疼痛，然而被填充的欢愉掌控了所有的神经，眼前一片漆黑。被自己的手指侵犯的过程碎成一片片在Graves记忆里飘动，无法抓住。他只能想起临近高潮前自己满是甜腻气息的呻吟，这让他在恢复理智后只想掐死自己。Grindelwald愉悦地轻笑一声松开了他，而Graves的手指还塞在自己后穴里，他看见对方眼中自己的倒影：还未完全从情欲中脱身，沾染着血污的脸一片潮红，头发散乱，眼神迷惘。Grindelwald 俯身盯着他，像是在称赞一只听话的宠物犬般拍了拍他的脸颊，以平静的语调迸出一个词：“婊子。” 

Graves呜咽一声，从不堪的记忆中挣脱出来。他发现自己的手指已经不自觉地伸到了穴口，轻浅地戳刺著，紧窄而乾涩的肉穴甚至吞不下他的两个指节。 Alpha生来应是支配者，而非被支配者。身体被侵入的异样感觉激起本能的排斥，Graves想要将手指从臀缝间抽离，双腿却颤抖著自发并拢，夹紧了手掌，想要挽留那一丝丝快感的源泉。他恼怒地紧握起另一只手，将凸起的关节塞进嘴里。尖牙抵著皮肤和骨骼，像要切断筋脉，刺入血管。这对唤起理智并没有什么作用，那阵疼痛转化为酥麻的快感，电流一般在皮肤上流窜。

不，他不能忍受再干一次那种事情，用自己的手指操自己。Graves挣扎着从床上翻下去，跪趴著爬向那件被丢在门边的大衣。他几乎用尽了全身力气才能够跨越那短短几米的距离。手指紧抓住大衣一角，Graves停下来剧烈地喘息着。他伏在地上晃动臀部想缓解身体内部的空虚感，勃起在毛绒地毯上蹭过，碰到了稍凉的木质地板。“唔！”男人咬着下唇，但一声呻吟还是从嘴边漏出。仅仅是这样的刺激就让他射了出来。但是这并不能解决问题，作为一个Alpha，他的不应期极短，再次立起的阴茎贴着他的下腹，渴求着抚慰。而他想被插入，被征服的欲望更是不断累积。Grave将手上的布料揉作一团，试图寻找塞在某个口袋里的钢笔。黑色钢笔终于从口袋里滑落，他丢开大衣，急切地拿起钢笔。Graves恍惚地觉得自己是一条迫不及待地叼住别人施捨的骨头的饿犬，这联想令他不适。他撑住地面的手紧握起来，重重地锤向地面，握著钢笔的手却听从欲望的指挥，伸向自己身后。Graves的手颤抖得过于厉害，而他的肛门又过于乾涩。冰凉的笔身触碰著穴口的褶皱，几次戳弄到会阴，却没办法插进那个饥渴的穴口。

最后一点理智飞离了Graves的身躯，他完全趴在地上，一只手在自己肛周戳刺，抚弄著那些褶皱，另一手拿着钢笔抵在嘴角。他伸出舌头去舔舐那支笔，先是舌头绕著笔盖绕圈，直到唾液从笔帽一直流淌到指间。然后他张开湿润的双唇含住那块冷硬的金属，像是与情人交换深吻一般，手握著钢笔碾过嘴里的每一个角落，深入自己的咽喉。喉头的软肉受到刺激，本能地抽搐了一下。Graves带著悲鸣般的泣音喘息著，将钢笔从口腔中抽离。血腥和金属的特殊气味还留在嘴里，他张嘴伸出舌头挽留一般在空气里卷了一下，收回时舔过酥麻的上唇。

Graves急切地将钢笔塞进臀缝，塞进那个剧烈收缩著的洞穴。被异物入侵的感觉依旧很怪异，但从心底涌出的被插入的满足感卷起那一点点不适，将他的羞耻冲刷得一丝不剩。他声音沙哑地呻吟着，紧闭眼睛将那钢笔推得更深。虽然钢笔甚至没有手指粗，但是却进入到了前所未有的深度。他把笔塞得只露出尾部，再用三根手指伸进洞穴，夹著尾端整根抽出来，更用力地塞进去。急切的顶弄伤到了内部，然而那些涌出的液体使钢笔的出入更为方便了，使Graves恍惚觉得自己像一个真正的Omega那样淌著润滑液，渴望被操到怀孕。

他再次抽出那根钢笔，血液和肠道温暖了它，那冷硬的金属上附著的热度几乎将他的手指灼伤。Graves听见自己不满的哼叫，于是他无知觉地像抚慰自己从前的Omega情人那般，抽出另一隻快被体重压麻的手上下摩娑著自己的下腹，又向上爬进皱巴巴，湿漉漉地挂在他身上的白衬衫里，掐住自己的左边乳头。

钢笔再次探入他的穴口，饥渴的软肉紧紧吸附着它，讨好地吮吸起来。Graves没有再将它整根塞进去，而是插入一半，指间抵著钢笔的尾部，在肠道里一圈圈搅动。它温柔地撑开每一个细小的皱褶，那种被细致照顾的满足感在他身体的每一个角落里欢叫着滚动，令他像啜泣一般带著鼻音小声哼叫起来。虽然Alpha的身体并非是为被操弄而准备的，但毫无疑问他们像每一个正常男人一样有前列腺。所以当钢笔探寻到那一点时，Graves因那种从未感受过的刺激而大声地叫了出来，昂起头抽搐，眼泪像情人温暖的手指抚过他脸颊，鼻息喷出来，灼热得能烫伤他的嘴唇。 左边的乳头已经被揉搓得发红滚烫，指腹蹭过时带来刺痛。于是他的手伸向自己的右边乳头，修剪平整的指甲浅浅地抠弄著乳头上的细纹，刺激着他每一条神经。身后的钢笔专注地攻击著那一个敏感点，Graves在情欲的浪潮中起落，前一秒在接近地狱的黑暗深渊，下一秒在光芒万丈的天堂门边。

最终他用力地掐著那几乎被捏出鲜血的右乳，仅靠一支搅动他后穴的钢笔就达到了高潮。紧贴著他下腹，在地面和躯壳间摩擦的阴茎抖动著将精液喷出来。他感觉有什麽冰凉的东西落在他脸上，于是伸出舌头颤抖著舔去。腥咸的，带著Alpha信息素的精液味道使他止不住颤抖。温暖的皮革气息将他包裹起来，又带著鲜血的锈味，Graves好像处在什麽大型食肉动物的胃袋里，迟来的羞耻感如同胃酸侵蚀著他的每一寸肌肤，烧灼着他的皮肉骨骼。他无力地松弛了身躯，趴在地上，后穴依然恬不知耻，一缩一缩地吞咽著那隻钢笔。脸颊下挨著的地毯洇湿了一小片，被他在高潮时不断滴落的，混著鲜血的唾液弄得黏黏糊糊。而他的泪水止不住地涌出来，继续淌在他脸上，打在那一小块绒毛上。

Graves身体里有什么被撕裂了，不只是他的肠道。


End file.
